Education System Of Uralica
The public education system of Uralica has three components: the grade-school system, the extracurricular system, and the higher education system. This article covers the grade-school and extracurricular systems. Grade-Level Education Grade-level education in Uralica is split into three parts: elementary school (K-6), middle school (7-9), and secondary school (10-13). In some smaller towns, the middle school and secondary school will share a building. Some private schools will have K-9 in one building. Elementary School In elementary school, subjects are gradually introduced over time in no rigid structure of "this subject has this teacher" and so forth, although there is always a separate teacher for music, and for Grades 5 and 6, computer technology. Students are immersed in all three of the major languages of Uralica - English, Finnish, and Russian, at an early age, plus a tribal language depending on the region. For example, in Khalmer-Yu, Nenets is taught. A typical elementary school will introduce the subjects in the following years: Kindergarten: Reading (base level, both alphabets), writing, music, English, Russian, Finnish, Tribal Language Grade 1: Mathematics Grade 2: Social Studies (geography), Physical Education Grade 3: Sciences, Social Studies (history), literature studies Grade 4: proper Visual Arts, Drama Grade 5: Youth Band/Choir/Orchestra, Computer Technology Grade 6: Career Planning, Religious Studies, French Middle School Middle school marks the separation of subjects into separate classes and a rigid timetable, which runs on a modified semester system. Students will take five classes per semester, of a wide range of topics. Required Subjects *English/Finnish/Russian (at least two of these is required) *Social Studies *Science *Mathematics *Physical Education *Religious Studies *Career Planning (only in Grade 7) "Requires One Of" Class Groups Music *Band *Music Theory/Composition *Orchestra (in larger communities) Trades and Skills *Woodwork *Metalwork *Drafting *Carpentry *Mechanics (small-scale) *Drafting *Sewing *Cooking *Typing Electives *Accounting *Computer Studies *Visual Arts *Drama *Dance (small communities will usually lack this) Secondary School Secondary School is the apex of grade-school education and also runs on a modified semester system, but there is far more specification upon entry, school days are longer, and there are six classes per semester instead of five. Available Classes Academic Classes (NE) denotes classes with National Examinations in Grade 13. *English Language (NE) *English Literature (NE) *Finnish Language (NE) *Finnish Literature (NE) *Russian Language (NE) *Russian Literature (NE) *French Language (NE) *French Literature *German Language (NE) *Tribal Languages (all NE) **Hungarian **Estonian **Karelian **Livvi **Ludian **Veps **Komi **Permyak **Udmurt **Eastern Mari **Western Mari **Chuvash **Moksha **Plautdietsch **Saami Languages **Khanty **Mansi **Nenets **Nganasan **Selkup **Kven **Meänkieli **Võro *Tribal Literatures (all NE) **Udmurt Literature **Komi Literature (includes Permyak) **Hungarian Literature **Estonian Literature (includes Võro) *History (NE) *Geography (NE) *Psychology (starting Grade 12)(NE) *Law (starting Grade 12) *Linguistics (starting Grade 13) *Biology (NE) *Anatomy (starting Grade 12)(NE) *Chemistry (NE) *Physics (NE) *Geology (NE) *Astronomy (starting Grade 12; only in some cities) *Computer Science *Mathematics (NE) *Pre-Calculus (starting Grade 12)(NE) *Religious Studies Fine Arts Classes *Musical Courses **Band **Orchestra **Stage Band **Music Theory/Composition **Computer and Electronic Music (only tends to be in larger cities) *Visual Arts *Sculpture *Drama *Acting *Dance Two-Way Classes These can either be counted as credits towards Fine Arts or Skills and Trades credits. *Woodwork *Metalwork *Sewing *Culinary Arts Skills And Trades *Carpentry *Welding (anyone completing Welding 13 gets a Welding Class A ticket as well as their diploma) *Mechanics (small-scale and large-scale) *Drafting *Textiles *Typing *Accounting Other *Physical Education (mandatory from 10-12) *Career Planning (optional but recommended) Graduation Requirements The Secondary curriculum requires the following for graduation. Grade 10 * Language and Literature from two of English, Finnish and Russian * 1 other Language (Tribal Literature counts toward this as well) * 1 Social Studies class (History or Geography) * 1 Science class (Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Geology, Computer Science) * Mathematics * Physical Education * 1 Trades class (Woodwork, Carpentry, Metalwork, Welding, Mechanics, Drafting, Accounting, Typing, Sewing, Textiles, Culinary Arts) * 1 Fine Arts class (Music, Visual Arts, Sculpture, Drama, Acting, Dance, Woodwork, Metalwork, Sewing, Culinary Arts) * Religious Studies Grade 11 * Language and Literature from two of English, Finnish and Russian * 1 other Language (Tribal Literature counts toward this as well) * 1 Social Studies class (History or Geography) * 1 Science class (Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Geology, Computer Science) * Mathematics * Physical Education * 1 Trades class (Woodwork, Carpentry, Metalwork, Welding, Mechanics, Drafting, Accounting, Typing, Sewing, Textiles, Culinary Arts) * 1 Fine Arts class (Music, Visual Arts, Sculpture, Drama, Acting, Dance, Woodwork, Metalwork, Sewing, Culinary Arts) * Religious Studies Grade 12 * Language and Literature from two of English, Finnish and Russian * 1 other Language (Tribal Literature counts toward this as well) * 1 Social Studies class (History, Geography, Law, or Psychology) * 1 Science class (Biology, Anatomy, Chemistry, Physics, Geology, Computer Science) * Mathematics or Pre-Calculus * Physical Education * 1 Trades class (Woodwork, Carpentry, Metalwork, Welding, Mechanics, Drafting, Accounting, Typing, Sewing, Textiles, Culinary Arts) * 1 Fine Arts class (Music, Visual Arts, Sculpture, Drama, Acting, Dance, Woodwork, Metalwork, Sewing, Culinary Arts) * Religious Studies Grade 13 * Language and Literature from two of English, Finnish and Russian Further Requirements For Post-Secondary Graduation from secondary school in Grade 12 is sufficient for admission into the State College of Uralica, however Uralikan Yliopisto requires a certain average percentage, and high scores on certain National Exams come with both automatic scholarships and exemption from certain classes. Anyone who has gotten lower than 85% in English/Finnish/Russian Language 12 or lower than 70% in English/Finnish/Russian Language 13 will also have to take a Language Proficiency Index Test and score 4 or better to avoid remedial classes at UY. In the case of a Grade 12 grad, a score of 3 requires a mark of 70% or better in English 13. Extracurricular Education Given Uralica's highly musical culture, many students will spend the day they aren't at church or synagogue, or one night a week during the school week, at several music schools that are set up throughout the nation. Private music schools get government funding but are free to follow their own curriculum, whereas public music schools are satellites of the government-run musical education agencies. There are also sport schools and visual-arts schools for children and youth in most major cities. The Uralican Cities Act requires that a settlement with city status have at least two music schools, with the number increasing after a population of 100 000. The city with the most music schools is actually Syktyvkar, which has eighty-one - also the most per capita. Also of note is Chaykovsky, named after the legendary Russian, which with twenty-two schools, has the second-most music schools per capita. See also *Higher Education In Uralica *Uralican Annual School Assessment Category:Education in Uralica